


Kalma

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Lactating Kyungsoo, Lactation AU, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Office AU, ceo!jongin, handjobs, secretary!kyungsoo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Mainit ang ulo ni Jongin kaya to the rescue si Kyungsoo--ang kanyang secretary.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	Kalma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [romanticals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticals/gifts).



> overdue na nitong fic ko for you ela! huhuhu last year pa dapat 'to around december pero ngayon ko lang tinuloy hahaha. sana magustuhan mo 'to!!! para sayo 'to!!!
> 
> sana naaalala mo pa itong au na 'to hahahaha binalikan ko pa convo natin sa tele mwahahaha

Mainit na agad ang ulo ni Jongin pagpasok pa lang sa building ng kumpanyang pinamumunuan niya.

Kim Holdings Corporation. Ito ang kilalang korporasyon sa buong bansa na kilala sa paghawak ng iba't-ibang sektor tulad ng telecommunications, power generation, broadcasting at property development.

Sa dami ng dapat pagtuunan ng pansin ni Jongin, hindi maiiwasan ang kaakibat nitong stress lalo na't maraming suliranin ang kailangan niyang harapin bawat araw. At bawat araw ay may panibagong pagsubok.

Tulad ngayon.

Binati siya ng mga receptionist pero imbis na ngitian niya ang mga ito, na kadalasan niyang ginagawa, ngayon ay busangot lang ang kanyang mukha papalakad sa elevator. Di niya alintana ang pagbubulungan ng mga guard at mga receptionists sa kakaibang asta ng kanilang big boss.

8th floor.

Mag-isa lamang siya sa loob ng elevator. Hawak niya ang cellphone para i-check ang updates ng kanyang mga subordinates at syempre ang kanyang masipag at maasikasong secretary na routine na ang pagsend sa kanya ng mga priority na tasks for the day.

> Ok ka lang ba?

Bumaha ang kanyang notifications pero ang mensahe lang ng secretary niyang si Kyungsoo ang mas inuna niyang pinansin.

> I'm not

Sakto naman pagkareply niya ay nakarating na rin siya sa 8th floor.

8 am ang start ng office hours at 10 am siya usually dumadating except ngayong araw.

11:30 on the dot at hindi siya natutuwa sa pag-umpisa ng araw niya. Isa sa pinaka-ayaw niya ay ang nali-late sa trabaho. Pero kasalanan din naman niya iyon dahil late na siyang nagising. Sa kamalas-malasan ay hindi pala niya na-set ang alarm ng kanyang cellphone. Sadly din ay naabutan siya ng trapik sa daan dahil sa isang sunog. Sunod, may mga problema sa trabaho na inemail sa kanya na kailangan niyang bigyang desisyon agad kaya naman gulong-gulo ang isip niya habang bumibyahe. At sa isang rason pa ng pagkapanget ng araw niya, nagasgasan lang naman ng motor ang kanyang paboritong sasakyan. Imbes na magalit sa motoristang nakagitgitan ay pinalagpas na lang niya iyon kahit na halata ang pagkagasgas kay baby Champ niya. Champ nga pala ang pangalan ng baby sasakyan niya. Champ in short of Champion kasi feel niya ang cool ng pangalan.

Papalakad sa kanyang opisina ay dinaanan niya ang kanyang mga employees na subsob sa trabaho. Binati siya ng mga ito pero wala siyang imik. Gaya ng mga receptionists sa first floor, nagbulungan ang lahat at tila natakot sa aura na pinapakawala ngayon ng gwapo pa rin naman nilang boss kahit mukhang mainit ang ulo.

May meeting pa naman sila mamaya kaya nagkagulo na silang muli para ayusin ang mga presentations nila sa meeting pagpatak ng ala una y media.

Pagkalabas ni Jongin sa malawak na opisina ng kanyang mga tauhan ay lumabas siya muli sa red carpeted hallway. Pihit ng paa pakanan at ilang steps pa ay naroroon na ang kanyang isolated na opisina na tanging mga binibigyan niya ng karapatang pumunta ang may pahintulot na makapasok roon.

At sa labas ng kanyang opisina, ay ang working station ng kanyang secretary.

Pagkakita sa maliit na secretary ay agad naglaho ang inis at init ng ulo ni Jongin sa mundo.

"Sir ginawan ko na po kayo ng usual hot chocolate niyo sa loob." Sabi nito sa kanya, propesyonal ang asta.

"Hmn." Sagot ni Jongin bago pumasok sa kanyang opisina. Pero huminto siya nang hawakan niya ang seradura ng kwarto. "Kyungsoo, pakiabisuhan ang lahat na maghanda sa meeting. I expect na walang aberya later at everyone is ready to present their reports to me. And also," lumingon siya sa secretary at ngumiti for the first time sa araw ding iyon. "Thanks sa hot choco."

Pagkapasok sa loob ng opisina ay bukod sa mainit-init pang tasa ng kape na tinimpla ni Kyungsoo sa kanya just the way he likes it, isang yellow sticky note ang nakadikit sa mug.

_Wag na mainit ulo. Palamigin ko yan mamaya xoxo_

May drawing pa itong cute na penguin at bear.

Napangiti si Jongin sa mensahe at umupo na sa kanyang swivel chair para makainom ng pampakalmang hot chocolate drink na gawa ng tanging tao rin na nagpapakalma sa kanya.

Wala na sanang sumira pa ng araw niya.

Pero siya ay nagkamali.

May mas sisira pa pala sa araw niya dahil mukhang hindi napaghandaan ang general meeting nila.

2 out of 6 presentors ang naging matagumpay ang report, the rest walang kahandaan. Kung hindi nauutal at kinakain ang sinasabi sa presentation, wala silang maisagot sa mga tanong ni Jongin at kulang-kulang ang data na nakalagay sa mga presentations nila.

Dismayado si Jongin dahil nag-expect siya masyado sa meeting na ito. Gets niya na naging busy ang lahat recently, pero depensa niya ay dapat ba maapektuhan din ang quality ng reports nila gayong mas nauna naman ibigay ang assignment na ito sa kanila? Hindi naman siya nagkulang sa pagbigay ng panahon pero ganito lang ang kalidad ng ipepresentang reports sa kanya?

Matapos niya sermonan ang lahat ay bumawi rin naman siya pagkakita sa nag-aalalang mukha ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

"Fine. I'm giving the four of you--Taeil, Minsoo, Junghee at Jandi another chance. I don't want this to happen again. I'm sure you can give me something better than this. On Friday. Friday agad, I expect a good report from the four of you. Please." Tahimik ang meeting room at tiningnan niya isa-isa ang mga tao na kasama niya. Hinuli niyang tingnan ang sekretarya. "Kyungsoo, see you in my office after. Okay, meeting adjourned."

Pagkalabas niya sa boardroom, bumuntong-hininga siya sabay lakad pabalik sa kanyang opisina.

Pagkaupo sa kanyang swivel chair ay napatingala siya sa kisame. Pagod na pagod siya sa araw na iyon at kailangan niya ng pandagdag lakas niya, ang pampatanggal ng stress at pagod niya kahit panandalian lamang. Hindi pa siya pwedeng mag-clock out ng alas-kwatro y media dahil marami pa siyang dapat asikasuhin.

Bumukas ang pinto ng opisina at pumasok si Kyungsoo. Kalmado ito at malakas ang loob na lumapit sa kanya.

Hindi na kailangan pa ni Jongin sabihin kung ano ang gusto niya dahil alam na ni Kyungsoo kung ano ang dapat niyang gawin.

Umupo ang secretary sa kanyang kandungan. Kumportable niya itong ginawa habang tinatanggal ang butones ng suot niyang pink na long sleeves.

Mabigat na ang paghinga ni Jongin habang unti-unting binabalatan ni Kyungsoo ang sarili sa harap niya. Unti-unting na-eexpose ang maputi at makinis nitong kutis.

Isang ngiti naman ang sumilay sa labi ni Kyungsoo lalo na nang ipakita niya ang kanyang naninigas na usbong, handa nang magpasakop sa mainit na mga labi ng kasintahan.

"Dede ka na para kumalma ka, _Sir_."

Sa pagbibigay permiso ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang boss, mabilis na pumisil si Jongin sa malaman na dibdib ng kanyang secret lover.

Animo'y stressball ang dibdib ni Kyungsoo habang minamasahe niya iyon at pinaglalaruan ang matitigas nitong mga usbong.

Sarap na sarap naman si Kyungsoo sa paghimas ni Jongin sa kanya. Siya ay napapaliyad at napapakagat sa labi sa paglalaro ni Jongin sa sensitibo niyang dibdib.

"Sarap?" Tanong ni Jongin sa kanya habang hindi na makapaghintay pa na sumubo sa suso ni Kyungsoo.

Tumango ang sekretarya at binasa ang labi ng dila. "Suso ka na, _Jong--in_ \-- _hngg_."

Sa senyas ni Kyungsoo, yumuko kaunti ang CEO at nilapit ang bibig sa kaliwang bahagi ng dibdib ng sekretarya. Nilabas niya ang basang dila at pinaraanan ang usbong ni Kyungsoo nang paulit-ulit bago sumupsop. 

Dila, supsop, dila, supsop.

Sa paulit-ulit na proseso ni Jongin, ilang saglit rin at lumabas na ang inaasam niyang gatas mula sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo.

Liyong-liyo na si Kyungsoo sa maingay na pagsupsop ni Jongin sa kanya. Sa sobrang sensitibo niya sa kanyang dibdib, hindi ganun kadali para sa kanya ang pigilan ang kanyang mga ungol. Lalo na't lalo siyang natuturn on sa mga ingay na nililikha nilang dalawa ni Jongin.

Sa sobrang sarap ng sensasyon na bumabalot sa buo niyang katawan, otomatikong napapakiskis si Kyungsoo sa tigas ni Jongin. Hindi sapat na ang dibdib lang niya ang nakakatanggap ng atensyon. Kung siya nga lang ay papipiliin sa pagkakataong iyon, gusto niya na buong katawan niya ang sambahin ni Jongin.

"P-Pants-- _nghhh_ \--"

Lumayo kaunti si Jongin at pinanood ang desperadong pagkiskis ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Isang smirk ang gumuhit sa labi niya. "Horny?"

Sumandal si Kyungsoo sa desk ni Jongin at tumango. " _Mhm_."

Ngumiti si Jongin at hinalikan ng tatlong beses si Kyungsoo sa labi bago tanggalin ang belt nito at ilabas ang tigas ni Kyungsoo na agad niyang sinalsal.

" _Hnggg--ahh!"_ Ungol ng sekretarya bago tumingin sa pagitan ng hita ni Jongin. "Yung iyo din." Ipit na ipit ang mga ungol ni Kyungsoo dahil ayaw niyang gumawa ng eskandalo sa opisina. Himala na nga lang na wala pang nakakaalam ng relasyon nilang dalawa ni Jongin at gusto lang niyang manatili na ganun lang ang estado nila. Sa ngayon.

Nagmamadaling hinugot rin ni Jongin ang ari mula sa kanyang pants. Tayong-tayo ito para kay Kyungsoo. 

Muli, inayos nila ang kanilang pwesto at pinagpiyestahan muli ni Jongin ang dibdib ng sekretarya.

Sumupsop siya roon na parang walang bukas. Sinampal-sampal ng hintuturo niya ang usbong ni Kyungsoo bago dilaan at isubo muli.

Habang si Kyungsoo naman ay abala sa pagsalsal sa ari nila ni Jongin gamit ang dalawang kamay. Hindi mapigilan ng sekretarya maglaway.

Sa gulat ni Kyungsoo, biglang tumayo si Jongin. Kinarga siya nito at inilapag sa ibabaw ng desk kaya napabitaw si Kyungsoo sa tigas nila ni Jongin na parehong umiiyak na sa sarap.

Nahulog ang pants ni Kyungsoo pababa kaya ang itim na brief na suot na lang ang nasa mga hita ng sekretarya na ngayon ay nakabukaka.

Patuloy sa pag-udyok si Kyungsoo kay Jongin na sumuso sa kanya. Habang patuloy si Jongin sa pagsupsop ng matamis niyang gatas, hinihimas naman niya ang ulo nito at sinusuklay ang buhok.

" _Mhmmpp....ahh..._ " Mahihinang ungol ni Kyungsoo habang sinasamba pa rin ni Jongin ang kanyang dibdib. "S-Sarap ba, Sir Kim?" ngisi niya sa boss niyang enjoy na enjoy sa paglamutak sa suso niya.

Inikot-ikot ni Jongin ang kamay sa suso ni Kyungsoo at tumingala sa kanya. "Sobrang sarap. Lalo kang tumamis, Soo."

Bumalik si Jongin sa paghigop sa kanya. Masayang-masaya naman si Kyungsoo sa pagpapaligaya sa boss niya. Kaya patuloy lang din siya sa pag-udyok rito na huwag tumigil.

"K-Kalmado ka na, _Sir_?" Tanong pa niya habang pinapanuod ang paggalaw ng bibig ni Jongin sa usbong niya.

Isang _pop_ ang nalikhang tunog ni Jongin pagbitaw sa usbong ni Kyungsoo.

"Pano ako kakalma kung ganito ka kasarap?"

Humampas si Kyungsoo sa braso ng boss na may ngiti sa labi. "Baliw 'to parang di alam ano ibig kong sabihin."

Humalik ng limang beses si Jongin sa labi ni Kyungsoo habang himas himas at pisil pisil ang makapal nitong hita.

Tumawa si Jongin at napangiti na. "Kalmado na. Ayusin lang nila presentations nila sa Friday kung hindi, baka maubos ko gatas mo kakainom sayo."

Pumisil si Kyungsoo sa braso ng kasintahan, natatawa. "Adik ka na."

"Adik talaga." At sumupsop na muli si Jongin sa dibdib ng sekretarya habang sinasal rin ito papunta sa kasukdulan.

Sa walang tigil na pag-ungol ni Kyungsoo at walang humpay na pagsalsal ni Jongin sa kanya sabay inom sa kanyang gatas, ramdam na ni Kyungsoo na malapit na siyang labasan.

"J-Jongin! Lapit na--ahh--"

Biglang bumukas ang pinto.

Napalingon agad si Kyungsoo at nakita ang gulat na mukha ng kaibigan ni Jongin na si Sehun.

Huminto ang oras. Namula si Kyungsoo sa hiya at si Jongin? Patuloy lang sa ginagawang pagsuso at pagsalsal kay Kyungsoo.

"Sige pre, dede ka lang muna dyan!" Sumara ang pinto.

Napatakip ng mukha si Kyungsoo sa hiya.

"Jongin!!"

At sumaboy ang katas niya sa kamay ng kanyang bossing.

_Epilogue_

Yakap yakap ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa kandungan niya matapos ang kanilang intense activity sa loob ng opisina.

Nahihiya pa rin si Kyungsoo na nahuli sila ni Sehun kaya nakatakip pa rin siya sa mukha.

"Soo, wag na mahiya." Sinabuyan niya ng halik ang mga kamay ng cute niyang sekretarya at sinubukan tanggalin ang harang sa magandang mukha ni Kyungsoo.

Bumuntong-hininga ang sekretarya. "Hindi ka ba nagpapanic? Nakita tayo ni Sir Sehun?"

"Alam naman niya yung tungkol sa atin." Ngiting-ngiti na sabi ni Jongin.

"Alam niya?"

"Oo, kaibigan ko eh. Matagal na niyang alam." Papisil pisil lang si Jongin sa mga hita ng sekretarya. "Tsaka ikaw naman kasi hindi mo ni-lock yung pinto. Excited magpadede?"

Pulang-pula si Kyungsoo. "Ugh. Oo na. Excited na. Sorry na. So, yung pagdede mo sa akin? Alam din niya yun? K-Kasi...sabi niya...d-dede ka lang..."

Natawa si Jongin at humalik sa panga ng sekretarya. "Hm. Alam niya." Tumingin muli si Jongin sa dibdib ng kasintahan at pumisil sa dibdib nito bago dumila muli roon.

"Ugh, Jongin!" Ingit ni Kyungsoo pakunwari pero gustong-gusto rin naman ang ginagawa ni Jongin sa kanya. "Tama na, mauubos na gatas ko."

"Di pa yan..." Sagot ni Jongin na napapikit na at sumupsop muli sa usbong ng mahal.

"Jong--" 

Bumukas ang pinto. Pumasok muli si Sehun.

"Pre, tapos na--" 

Tumingin si Jongin sa kaibigan at nag-smirk bago pinalagiya muli ang sarili sa masarap na gatas ni Kyungsoo. "Puta, di ka pa rin tapos dumede? Tsk."

Bumagsak muli ang pinto at napakurot na si Kyungsoo sa braso ng kasintahan.

"Jongin!!"

Natawa si Jongin at sinabi, "Five minutes pa, Soo. Last na."

Bumuntong hininga ang sekretarya at tinapik na lang si Jongin sa likod habang sumusupsop ito sa kanya.

Ngunit napangiti rin siya dahil alam niyang kalmado na si Jongin. Payapa na at hindi na mukhang galit sa mundo tulad kanina.


End file.
